


Boon

by peoriapeoria



Series: Becoming Queen [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Chicago Knight, M/M, Queen Marcone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Dresden is Knight of Chicago and Johnny Marcone is the Third Queen. Harry wants to go to bed and Marcone obliges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Having good intel makes a large difference; as Queen I had excellent knowledge of Chicago, her people and the forces that moved them. Enough that I could break ground on the South Side, the infamous high-rise tenements already demolished. I arranged for mutually beneficial neighbors to be reunited in humane scaled housing, good cops to walk the beat, and put in jobs.

The South Side had long been a problem, the sort that threatened to sap blood and money while presenting proof the Outfit had limits. With the knowledge of Queen, I defused the gangs, culling the most egregious offenders without sparking a running war. It wasn't perfect by a long shot, but deprograming child soldiers was not a job for organized crime.

I got the buses running. Most of what I did was shifting the corrupt away and encouraging the interest of NGOs to shore up the best the dutiful civil servants could accomplish. It was a long game. The South Side hadn't descended into chaos quickly and repairing damage took longer than the infliction.

Harry approached. I powered down my office electronics on the secretary's warning. He didn't slam the door open. This wasn't The Desk. I looked at him.

"Take me to bed."

Every Queen has a Knight, Harry Dresden was Chicago's Knight, just as I was Queen of Chicago. I'd taken him as my Knight in my investiture, and he'd been increasing the frequency of our occasions on The Desk disturbingly like an addict. I never said no, which was a failing on my part, despite managing to feed him. I had wanted Harry, and I'd gotten him if not in the worst way then certainly under duress. The stakes had forced my hand.

"Bed?"

"You want--wanted me, before--Will you, would you... Do you still want me?"

It pained me how uncertain he was. "Always."

Harry leaned into my word like it was the sun. I wished that I was a better man, a more deserving man.

"Have you eaten? Could we have dinner first?"

"Sure, I can eat."

I kissed him. I banked him and myself, pulled back before we lost control. He wanted bedded and that was not a request I'd deny. I called my secretary to arrange for our table and we went down, Nathan waiting.

We ate.

"This isn't the Mansion."

I smiled. "If you would prefer--"

"No, take me to bed, please."

The divider came down and I took the proffered key. I opened the car door and pulled Harry out. I unlocked the house door and bid him entry, locking up after him.

"Cozy."

"Coat." I'd already placed my suit jacket on a hanger, and had another for Harry's duster. The look he turned on me staggers description. I handed him the hanger and stepped behind him, lifting the leather from his shoulders and plucking the hanger from his hand. I won't lie, there is something exhilarating about a man taller than myself. Coat hung in the closet I cupped the back of his head and kissed Harry properly. His hands, the feeling of his hands on me will never leave me, will never get old. This was different, this wasn't for Chicago.

"You requested a bed." Fucking on the stairs would result in bruises tomorrow.

"Yes." Harry was stupid with arousal. I wanted to strip him; instead I led him upstairs. He had half-unbuttoned my shirt by the time we reached the bedroom. He lit the candles. I hadn't put them here thinking of him. There would have been more of them. I removed his clothes and he got his boots off. He'd stopped being a jumble of joints knotted together with sinew and will. I nibbled along tight muscles. He caught my head between his hands and I looked up. Gone. I supposed he wanted more than a blowjob. I did too.

"How do you want it?"

"In me."

I got out the lube and prepared him, pulled him down onto me. I marvel at how he can still be surprised. I pushed up into him, gripped his shoulders. Finally he started moving. It was perfect as only flawed things could be. It was over too quickly and I jerked him off. He slumped and was heavy, I was spent. Perfect. He fell asleep, I drifted as well.


	2. Succor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night Harry came to John, and went to bed with him. This is the morning.

How were Mister and Mouse pinning me down so comprehensively? I came further awake and recalled I'd gone to Marcone yesterday. I could feel the after effects, even though we'd certainly gone at it longer on the desk. It was Marcone that was draped over me, and he was warm weight.

"Morning, Harry."

I'd wanted him to stay asleep a bit longer, though it was true I needed to get up and use the bathroom. I made the break, pissed and came back, pretending I was fine being starkers. It wasn't like he's not seen everything. I started getting dressed.

"Let me make you breakfast before you go."

Okay, that intrigued me, and my stomach too. "Sure." He pulled on some drawstring pants and grabbed a shirt which he didn't put on.

He was mixing batter when I found the kitchen. John was still shirtless. I deserved to think of him as John, I could still feel him thrusting up into me, me riding down onto him. I wanted to nibble his spine. I looked around, searching for a distraction. The kitchen was one side and there were loveseats and chairs arranged around a table, the whole room spanning the back and facing the yard.

"This isn't an old house." I'm not a subtle man, and I don't make a lot of small talk.

"Parts of it are. Plates are in that cabinet, I'll get the mugs."

I saw that he had a platter he was piling the pancakes and eggs onto, so I got two plates and then found flatware besides. Picnic napkins too.

"Had to be rebuilt, taken down to the frame on the inside." He set the platter down in the center along with a syrup and marmalade caddy, then brought over two mugs. "Made insulating it easier." He pulled on his shirt before sitting down. 

I served myself and started eating. I forgot myself and drank from the mug, then noticed it wasn't coffee. Chocolate and I could feel the caffeine.

"I don't keep soda around."

He knew my habits, of course he did. I couldn't summon up anger for it, we'd fucked too many ways for it to matter. We ate breakfast.

"We should cut back on using the Desk."

No.

"Have dinner once a week."

"Dinner?"

"And whatever develops after dinner."

Oh. That was, promising. The possibility of having sex four times a month appealed, even if I didn't get morning out of it every time. "Okay." He arched a brow. "Cut back to the quarters?"

"We can judge that as we go."

I might have smirked a little. He touched my hand and it felt like sex, molten ecstatic sex. I didn't want to wait until next week.

"Harry."

Yes. I got up as he did, and somehow we made it back upstairs without breaking or knocking anything over. It's all on John, he's not just strong, he moves, Bells, the way he moves is illegal. We lose our shirts, I get us out of our pants.

He hands me lube. I fuck him, take him on his back, thrust into him with long smooth glides. It doesn't last long; this is more real, he's not Queen, nor Baron, he's John, and I'm Harry. I probably say things that, it's not that I don't mean them, but this, we're--

He kisses me. Not on the mouth, he'd been doing that, we'd been doing that. He kisses my jaw, and that's got to be rough, and my neck, and my forehead. I come, and by the time I'm aware again he has come too.

I've got to go. We've got days to have, I'm Chicago's Knight, he's Chicago's crimeboss. I grab a shower, throw my clothes back on again. He lets me out, clothes pulled back on.

Next week. We've got a date next week.


	3. Accomadate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second date.

He sent a car. John. Let me explain, I'm Harry Dresden, Knight of Chicago, the Windy City's Wizard and John Marcone organizes business. He's also the first mortal freeholding lord, and the Third Queen.

There are two Sidhe Courts, Winter and Summer, each with a Queen, a Queen to Be, and a retired Queen Mother. My Guard and assorted other wyldfae had sought shelter from the storms of Winter and Summer with Chicago's Baron Marcone.

I settled into the back seat of the dark car. My magic doesn't get along with fuel injectors, computer chips, or electrical things in general. They had sought a Faery Godfather, and that required he become Queen, and each Queen has a Knight.

I got out of the car and went into the restaurant. The maitre d' materialized to escort me to John's table. Starters appeared shortly, braised poached pears salad. Once I'd have been outraged, but his taste is better than mine. Ordering dinner was something I could concede to his inner control freak, especially when it came with beer, even in a wine glass.

I tapped one of his expensive shoes with my foot under the table. Little that we had to talk about suited a date, and it wasn't like we were much for handholding. John eased us past those moments silence approached awkward, few as they were. After dinner we looked at the desert menu and he had several options boxed for us to take with.

I suppose I should have figured we wouldn't return to the little house. This time we went into a place on the Gold Coast and I did my best to hold my magic close in the elevator. Knight means I have the leys on speed dial.

Inside the door of the apartment I let him lock up and hang his coat before I kissed him holding his face between my hands. He wrapped his arms around my back under the duster. His strength has advantages.

"Hang up your coat."

Turned out this apartment came in two halves, the grand whatever that I'd be staying out of, since flat screen tvs really hate me, and the bedroom. We'd been meeting up long enough I was all aboard with pleasure. What was lost in stamina by not doing this on the Desk was made up by this being offered weekly. Last week had been nice and this was promising. I dropped back onto the bed pulling John with me.

One would think I was a supersized catnip mouse the way John teased with me. I almost came as soon as he took me in his mouth. I mentioned John is a control freak? Somehow he keeps me from going off like a car alarm and gets a slick finger in me, opening me up in counterpoint. Works me up to such a pitch he sheaths into me with the aftershocks. Stars if he doesn't keep at me until I'm hardening again.

"Shoot. Fill me up." It works for him, and that's what counts, not the Academy. "Knees," I bite out as I catch my breath. He nips high and shifts as instructed. I take it slow, both getting him ready and riding him. He arches and writhes, and I tap tap tap him. I breathe over his reconstructed ear, licking from beneath the lobe to his scalp. I rake my fingers across his chest. John's muscled in a way I'll never be. I rub his hard stomach. I can hold back no longer and I come.

Lemon moist towelette. He cleans us up with a lemon-scented moist towelette. At least it means he doesn't get up. I like him pinning me down as we sleep. And we do.


End file.
